Too Addicting
by Chibi-chibi-kun
Summary: Being twins is hard,at least for Axel and Reno unable to resist each they indulge themselves. But can Axel stop it? Can he resist the temtation? RenoAxel mentions SoraAxel and SoraRoxas


Axel was tired of this; tired at always liking what he and Reno did even though they both knew it was wrong. He was tired of being the only one that felt only the slightest of guilt when he went to bed, usually not alone. 

His real lover understood and never got angry with Axel for it, but then again Sora has always understood or it might be the fact that he too had a twin. Sora understood, because he was the same with Roxas, as Axel discovered one night when he went to pick up his backpack which he had left in Sora' room. He found them there on the family room floor with Roxas beneath Sora, legs spread out and ready for the taking, with Sora above him like a cat ready to screw his twin senseless.

So yes, they understood they knew they had to stop, but they were too addicted to it, their way of loving and life. It was too addicting.

There was only one thing that came to mind, and it wasn't going to be easy, especially since Reno and Axel were so close, too close for some people's taste. To set Reno up with another boy, and untangle them free from their twisted, delicious sin.

But when it came to Reno…nothing was ever easy…though it usually was always…fun…

Axel yawned as he made his way to the living room, earlier that day he had gone with Sora, who was taking his exams for a University program and Axel had tagged along with his boyfriend. But soon Sora sent him home, since the young redhead had fallen asleep.

"Nii-san?" said Axel as he went into the kitchen; he frowned when he couldn't find his brother.

"In here yo…" came the reply, Axel rolled his eyes and made his way yet again to the livingroom.

Reno was lying on the couch as he watched a horror movie they had recently bought; Axel sighed as he stood before him. Reno tore his green eyes away from the screen to look at his brother.

"What do you want, yo?" he asked as he paused the movie.

After all, he had other things in mind that he wanted to do, more specifically; these things involved his twin and himself. He smirked at the thought with a mischievous look upon his face making his eyes gleam.

Axel saw the look and sighed walking towards Reno, knowing exactly what he was getting into even if he didn't think it was right, he wouldn't or rather couldn't stop it.

"My dear twin…I found you a date, his name's Cloud. C-L-O-U-D, got it memorized?" muttered Axel as he straddled his twin's hips. Reno shrugged shoulders as he started to grind against Axel, the younger redhead moaned at the action as he lay on top of his elder twin, Reno. 

" Don't really see the need for one Axel…unlike you I'm happy being a Turk and alone for the rest of my life…" answered Reno as he slipped his fingers underneath Axel.

Switching their positions as he lay on top of the younger, Reno smirked creasing the younger redhead's sides; " And besides… I don't need one, yo…too much problems…"

Axel tried to frown, tried to forget those long elegant fingers touching his skin, slowly, sensually. He tried to forget those warm soft luscious red lips as they sucked on his right nipple, while his fingers played with the other making him hot.

He withered under him trying to protest, but all outbursts died in his throat before he could even voice them out. Feeling the warm wet tongue move about in circles as he sucked, while his other hand pinched and fondled causing both tingles of pain and pleasure to course through his body. 

Axel gave up on forgetting it was too much to ignore, to forget. He thrust forward causing Reno to give a muffled moan, abandoning his previous activities he groaned grinding their hips together as he captured Axel's mouth in a kiss.

Axel wrapped his arms around his older twin's neck, feeling their erections bump against each other. Their tongues brushed against one another, dancing, fighting for dominance, Reno smirked as his hand undid Axel's belt, button and zipper as his hand slipped inside the younger's boxers teasing touching the hard erection.

Axel gasped losing the fight and Reno took control rubbing their tongues against each other, rubbing and sucking. Touching the warm cavern that he knew all too well. But soon air was needed; Reno broke the kiss as a thin trail of saliva dripped from their mouths.  
It was only then did Axel that he was without pants as they lay on the floor, he eyed his twin with lustful eyes knowing what was going to come and he wasn't going to stop it.

Reno smirked evilly lowering the younger's boxers, identical green eyes never breaking contact, Axel took a sharp in take of breath as his boxers fell to the floor. Reno grinned like a cat that had just cornered his prey, he removed his pants as well but left his boxers on, he wasn't going to end Axel's torment so quickly.

He lowered himself placing a soft kiss on the younger's belly, leading a trail of butterfly kisses, some leaving bruises causing the younger to moan at the soft painful touches.

"Reno…Reno…please…" he muttered as his closed his eyes breathing slightly fast and short.

Reno looked up and smiled capturing the younger in a quick bruising kiss, leaving Axel's lips swollen and bruised. He whimpered at the lost of contact, Reno rolled his eyes at his twins antics, another playful smirk appeared on his lips as he lowered himself again placing a soft kiss on Axel's member. Axel gasped, as Reno's mouth gracefully enclosed around the younger's erection. 

Axel groaned feeling the older's tongue rub against his throbbing member, as Reno's head bobbed up and down sucking harder each time, while Axel's hands grasped tightly onto the other's red hair. Gasping, feeling his face flush by the action as sweat started to cover his body.

Moaning out the older's name, "Oh … Reno…Reno!" he cried as the other deep throated his member as he fondled his entrance with his free hand. Axel could feel the tension in his stomach build as he gasped and moaned loudly, feeling the orgasm build inside him. He was so close…

"Reno…Ah! I'm going to-"

Reno's eyes shot opening, the younger whimpered loudly as Reno pulled away feeling his mouth let got of his hard, throbbing erection, so close to releasing. Reno laughed at his twin's pained expression as he slipped out of his own boxers letting his own problem free.

"Shush Axel…" he muttered pressed their bodies together as their erections brushed against one another. "I'm not letting you go yet…"

Before Axel could say anything, Reno spread the younger's legs out as he thrust a thin long finger into the other entrance. Axel cried out at the sudden action, "W…wait Reno! We don't have any lube!" he uttered but his protest was ignored as a second and third finger entered as they worked in a scissoring like motion. 

"Shut up, yo…" he answered kissing his twin thrusting his tongue inside the younger's mouth.

Axel tried to push him off at first, but soon melted into the kiss thrusting his hips forward causing the fingers to go in deeper as he moaned. Reno smirked pulling away leaving the other gasping for breath. Axel's face was flushed, eyes half way closed glazed over with lust, passion and need.

"Reno…"he moaned his brother's name as his he pulled his fingers away causing Axel to groan at the lost contact, spreading his legs even more, "Nii-san…please…"

"Please what Axel?" muttered Reno, lips lingering above Axel's swollen red lips, "What do you want…?"

Axel growled as he lust filled eyes gazed at Reno, "I want you in me, got it memorized?"

Reno grinned widly kissing Axel sweetly, "Memorized, yo…"

Grabbing Axel's hips harshly he positioned himself as the twins shared a lustful look, he thrust forward without hesitation forgetting to be gentle. Axel screamed as he felt Reno thrust harshly forward into him, Reno moaned as his hands gripped his twin's hips. Axel wrapped his legs around Reno moaning, as the pain turned into pleasure, digging his nails into Reno's soft pale skin as blood broke through coloring his nails.

"Reno… oh…!" he moaned.

Reno thrust forward, harder and harder, "Ah-Axel…" he muttered as their bodies were covered in sweat.

Axel arched his back so much that he feared it would snap in two, oh how he loved feeling Reno inside him, causing him to moan and gasp his name. Feeling his body grow hot and sweaty, to feel all of this, he knew it was wrong but he loved every second of it.

"Ah…faster…Oh…h-h-harder…!" he moaned grasping on the couch underneath him.

Reno smirked complying to his twin's moans. He loved to hear Axel moan, to call his name and wither under him, to beg him, to pleasure him. He loved feeling himself inside of him, feeling himself enter into Axel's tight entrance oh he loved it. He knew it was wrong, but that's why he loved it so much.

Each thrust became faster, and harder; he smirked as he thrust a different angle.

"RENO!" cried Axel moaning loudly arching his back as his twin hit his sweet spot.

Reno gasped in pleasure as he thrust even harder and faster, attacking the younger's 'special spot', he could feel the pressure build inside of him. Axel moaned deeply as he release, riding out his orgasm loving every minute. Reno moaned softly as he reached his climax and released inside of Axel with one last thrust as cum and blood covered them as he pulled out, gasping for air and letting go of Axel's hips as bruises began to form in the shape of his hands.

He let himself fall on top of Axel gasping as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. Trying to catch his breath he looked up to met Reno's gazed; their eyes met as Axel smirked cuddling against Reno. The older smiled placing a soft kiss on his forehead, noting the scent of sweat and sex that lingered around them.

Silence, as the gasping of breath surrounded the room. Axel closed his eyes moving closer to Reno, loving the feeling other bodies so close to each other. Reno chuckled at his little brother and smiled pulling him closer, it was then when he broke the silence gently.

"Axel…I'll give this guy, Cloud a shot, alright, yo?" he said stroking the other's back gently.

Axel sighed but nodded his head, he knew it was never going to be easy but he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Okay…" he answered as his eyes fluttered, as sleep tried to claim him.

Reno noticed and kissed him softly on the lips, "Go to sleep Axel…I'll wake you up later…"

Axel nodded as he drifted off to sleep, but not before he asked Reno something.

"Reno…"

"Yeah?"

"…Aren't you glad I asked Dad to get the hug couch?" he said smirking, eyes still closed.

Reno returned to smirk as he too closed his eyes, "Yeah…let's just hope that Dad and Mom don't use it like we do…imagine all those sex germs!"

Axel laughed, "You're fucking gross, got it memorized?"

Reno pulled him closer, "And you fucking love it, yo!"

Axel didn't respond as he fell as sleep in Reno's arms, the older smiled gently grazing at his twin briefly before closing his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Welp, that was fun please comment even if it is a flame, Axel will just use them. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
